Gellert Grindelwald
|różdżka = * Nieznana * Czarna Różdżka |przynależność = Durmstrang |aktor = * Jamie Campbell Bower * Johnny Depp * Michael Byrne * Stanisław Brudny * Piotr Bajor * Tomasz Borkowski |krew = Czysta lub półkrwiDo Durmstrangu nie byli przyjmowani osoby pochodzenia mugolskiego, a także jego ciocia była czarownicą |tytuł = Czarnoksiężnik }} Gellert Grindelwald (ur. 1883, zm. 1998) — wielki czarnoksiężnik nieznanego statusu krwi, działający w pierwszej połowie XX wieku. Dawny przyjaciel Albusa Dumbledore'a, którego poznał podczas pobytu u swojej ciotki Bathildy Bagshot w Dolinie Godryka. To on ukradł Czarną Różdżkę Gregorowiczowi. Utracił ją podczas pojedynku z Albusem w 1945 roku. Opis Grindelwald był znany w świecie czarodziejów jako drugi Najniebezpieczniejszy czarnoksiężnik wszech czasów (po odebraniu mu zaszczytnego pierwszego miejsca przez Toma Riddle'a znanego pod imieniem Lord Voldemort), chociaż podobno u szczytu swej potęgi Gellert władał mocami, o których Czarny Pan mógł tylko marzyć. Cieszący się złą sławą czarodziej jest opisywany jako przystojny młodzieniec z sięgającymi ramion blond włosami. Jednak po wieloletnim pobycie we własnym więzieniu Nurmengardzie, stał się cherlawym, bezzębnym starcem. W filmach Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak znaleźć i ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda'' jest mężczyzną o bladej cerze z białą czupryną, krótkim wąsem i różnobarwnymi oczami – białym i czarnym. Pochodzenie Nie wiadomo nic o miejscu narodzin Gellerta Grindelwalda. Istnieje jednak prawdopodobieństwo, że Gellert pochodzi z Europy Wschodniej lub Centralnej, gdyż tam w późniejszych czasach zaczął siać terror. Mógł też urodzić się na Węgrzech, na co wskazywałoby jego imię. Biografia mały|lewo|323x323px|Gellert Grindelwald w czasach szkolnych Wczesne życie Urodził się około 1883 roku. Uczył się w Instytutucie Magii Durmstrangu, w której doskonalił się w różnych dziedzinach magii. Był ekstremalnie utalentowanym czarodziejem, który posiadał atrakcyjną i ujmującą osobowość, z czego wiązała się jego „wesoła” i „dzika” mentalność. Natychmiast poczuł zamiłowanie do przedmiotu Czarnej magii. Chętnie interesował się historią, wiedzą, silną mistyką i magicznymi artefaktami. Stał się fascynatem Insygniów Śmierci. Temat ten, zafascynował go, do momentu symbolu Starożytnych run, jako jego własny znak, grawerował go na ścianach Durmstrangu, aż do jego odejścia. Te ryciny przetrwały wiele pokoleń. Książka Rity Skeeter "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a" wyjaśnia, że "pokręcone eksperymenty" Grindelwalda były powodem jego wydalenia w wieku 16 lat z Durmstrangu, zanim mógł ukończyć szkołę. Był to złowieszczy i niepokojący znak, ponieważ oznaczało to, że Grindelwald przeprowadzał eksperymenty, które były zbyt niepokojące nawet dla szkoły o szczególnie wysokiej tolerancji Czarnej magii. Przyjaźń z Albusem Dumbledore'm Zaraz po wydaleniu z Durmstrangu w 1899 roku Grindelwald dalej dążył do zdobycia władzy. Informacje o Insygniach zaprowadziły go do Doliny Godryka w Anglii, gdzie pochowany został Ignotus Peverell, pierwszy właściciel Peleryny Niewidki, jednego z trzech Insygniów. Dogodnie, mieszkała tam jego ciocia, uznana czarodziejska historyczka Bathilda Bagshot, która zapewniła mu miejsce zamieszkania, wraz ze skarbnicą książek i dokumentów oraz minimum nadzoru. Właśnie tam latem Grindelwald spotkał Albusa Dumbledore'a i zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. Dwoje nastolatków miało ze sobą wiele wspólnego: byli idealistami, intelektualistami i ambitnymi, utalentowanymi młodymi czarodziejami. Byli sobie bliżsi niż bracia, posuwając się aż do romantycznego i seksualnego zaangażowania podczas tych dwóch miesięcy, kiedy znali się nawzajem. Podczas pobytu w domu Bathildy zawarli ze sobą braterstwo krwi, przysięgając, że nigdy nie będą ze sobą walczyć. Gellert i Albus stworzyli plan, którego celem było znalezienie trzech Insygniów Śmierci, co uczyniło by ich Panami Śmierci, zapewniając bycie nieśmiertelnym i niezwyciężonym. Marzyli także o obaleniu Zasad Tajności i stworzeniu nowego porządku, w którym mądrzy i potężni czarodzieje i czarownice podporządkowali sobie mugoli. Dumbledore ukuł frazę "Dla większego dobra", która posłużyła do uzasadnienia koniecznego użycia siły potrzebnej do osiągnięcia ich celów, a Grindelwald później zaczął używać jego sloganu. Jednak motywacje i zamiary Dumbledore'a były inne niż w przypadku Grindelwalda: jako młody człowiek nie był w stanie powstrzymać grupy mugolskich chłopców dręczących młodszą siostrę, Arianę, do tego stopnia, że ta słodko-naturalna dziewczynka cierpiała z powodu załamania emocjonalnego i jej represji. Magia stała się niebezpiecznie niestabilna. Perciwal Dumbledore, ojciec Albusa został wysłany do Azkabanu za zemstę na chłopcach, a Kendra, jego matka, zginęła w wypadku Ariany. Dumbledore chciał mocy, by chronić swoich bliskich przed okrucieństwem jak to pokazali mugole. Postrzegał Kamień Wskrzeszenia jako drogę przywrócenia swoich rodziców do życia i uwalnienia siebie od nowych obowiązków rodzinnych, podczas gdy Grindelwald błędnie postrzegał insygnium jako narzędzie do stworzenia armii Inferiusów. Plany przyjaciół, by opuścić Dolinę Godryka, zdobyć władzę i rozpocząć rewolucję, stały się bardzo poważne. Aberforth, młodszy brat Albusa, nie zgadzał się na te plany, gdyż bał się, że wiedzeni wielkimi ambicjami porzucą schorowaną Arianę. Grindelwald oskarżył Aberfortha, że jest ślepy i że nie trzeba będzie ukrywać Ariany, gdy czarodzieje zapanują nad światem. Napięta sytuacja przerodziła się w konfrontację, a Grindelwald, rozwścieczony, rzucił klątwę Cruciatus na Aberfortha. Próba ochronienia Aberfortha przez Albusa była punktem kulminacyjnym sporu. Między trzema czarodziejami doszło do pojedynku, w którym jeden z nich przypadkiem zabił Arianę. Grindelwald bojąc się kary uciekł z kraju i zerwał wszelkie kontakty z Albusem, potwierdzając tym samym swoje miejsce po niewłaściwej stronie prawa, a także zaczynając swoją karierę jako mroczny rewolucjonista. Dążenie do władzy Parę lat po bitwie w Dolinie Godryka Grindelwald, zagłębiony w poszukiwania Insygniów Śmierci, odkrył lokalizację Czarnej Różdżki. Krążyły pogłoski, że Mykew Gregorowicz, słynny wytwórca różdżek, był w jej posiadaniu i próbował powielić jej właściwości. Grindelwald włamał się do warsztatu Gregorowicza, po czym oszołomił go i ukradł różdżkę, stając się tym samym jej nowym mistrzem. Badania Grindelwalda mogły odkryć tę niekonwencjonalną ścieżkę własności różdżki, ponieważ powszechną wiadomą było to, że różdżka stawała się własnością poprzez morderstwo właściciela. Nie wiadomo co Gellert zrobił ze swoją starą różdżką po zdobyciu Berła Śmierci. Globalna wojna czarodziejów mały|Fotografia przedstawiająca Gellerta Gellert po zdobyciu Czarnej Różdżki zaczął gromadzić armię wyznawców. Stał się niezwyciężony. W pewnym momencie on i jego legiony "fanatyków" rozpoczęli kilka niszczycielskich ataków w całej Europie, dokonując masowej rzezi i przyciągając międzynarodową uwagę czarodziejskich władz. Kilka ataków przyciągnęło uwagę mugolskiego świata, ryzykując ekspozycją i wojną. W odpowiedzi na jego działania nastąpiła międzynarodowa obława czarnoksięska, o której doniesiono w czasopismach takich jak Prorok Codzienny i The New York Ghost. W 1926 roku prezydent MACUSY, Serafina Picquery, była zaniepokojona poczynaniami Grindelwalda. W pewnym momencie Grindelwald został prawie schwytany, ale był w stanie wymknąć się swoim prześladowcom i zniknąć. Prezydent Picquery zrzuciła całą winę za ucieczkę Grindelwalda na Heinricha Eberstadta, twierdząc, że pozwolił czarnoksiężnikowi "prześliznąć się przez palce". Jakiś czas przed 1926 rokiem Grindelwald wybudował w Austrii zamek Nurmengard, który miał służyć jako więzienie dla jego wrogów. W tamtym okresie zamordował wiele osób, a jedną z ofiar był dziadek Wiktora Kruma, słynnego szukającego. W wyniku tego, w szkole nie jest zbyt dobrze przyjmowane nic, co jest związane z tym czarnoksiężnikiem (także symbol Insygniów Śmierci, który przez wielu jest nazywany Znakiem Grindelwalda). Gdy moc Grindelwalda rosła, zaczął przygotowywać się do nieuniknionej walki z Albusem Dumbledore'em, który był jego starym przyjacielem oraz jedyną osobą, którą uważał za zdolną do jego powstrzymania. Nie mógł on jednak go bezpośrednio zaatakować, ponieważ w młodości zawarł z nim braterstwo, podczas którego obiecał, że nigdy nie będzie z nim walczyć. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Gellert nie mógł przejąć władzy nad światem, póki Albus był w stanie go powstrzymać, przez co zmuszony był szukać sposobu na jego pokonanie bez konieczności osobistej walki. Pewnego dnia zobaczył wizję Obskurusa terroryzującego Nowy Jork. Czarnoksiężnik wiedział, że miał on w sobie wystarczająco dużo mocy, aby móc stawić czoła Dumbledore'owi i zabić go. Z tego powodu Grindelwald opuścił Europę i udał się do Ameryki, aby przeciągnąć Obskurodziciela na swoją stronę. Zniknięcie Grindelwalda zostało zauważone przez wiele gazet dookoła świata czarodziejów, które były zaniepokojone brakiem wiadomości o poczynaniach czarnoksiężnika. Został rzekomo zauważony w Bratysławie przed 20 listopada 1926 roku. Nowy Jork mały|lewo W grudniu 1926 roku, w tajemnicy przed całym światem, Grindelwald zinfiltrował MACUSĘ. Udało mu się wówczas porwać, a także przejąć tożsamość, Perciwala Gravesa, który był szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów oraz prawą ręką pani prezydent, Serafiny Picquery. Następnie używając swojej nowej tożsamości zaczął on szukać Obskurodziciela i w tym celu zaczął on się spotykać z Credence'em Barebone'em, który według wizji czarnoksiężnika miał jakiś związek z poszukiwaną osobą. Podczas spotkań zmanipulował chłopaka, aby ten znalazł dla niego nosiciela Obskurusa, a w zamian obiecał, że ochroni Credence'a przed znęcającą się nad nim przybraną matką, Mary Lou, a także obiecał nauczyć go magii. 6 grudnia 1926 roku Gellert pod postacią Perciwala na zlecenie pani prezydent aresztował Newta Skamandera, którego niebezpieczne stworzenia groziły ujawnieniem magicznego świata. W czasie przesłuchania magizoologa Gellert odkrył w jego walizce Obskurusa, który został w Sudanie oddzielony od ciała nosicielki, a następnie schowany do pakunku w celu jego zbadania. Gdy Skamander próbował się bronić, że Obskurus dziewczynki nie przeżyłby poza walizką, Gellertowi wypsnęło się, że w takim razie jest bezużyteczny. Newt chciał się dowiedzieć do czego chciałby go użyć, ale Grindelwald chcąc ukryć ślady skazał Newta, a także Tinę Goldstein, która została uznana za pomagającą Skamanderowi, na karę śmierci. Niedługo po przesłuchaniu Gellert pod postacią Perciwala odwiedził Credence'a, którego matka niedługo wcześniej została zabita przez Obskurusa. Grindelwald wówczas uznał, że Obskurodzicielem musi być młodsza siostra chłopaka, Modesty. Oznajmił również, że Barebone jest charłakiem i nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku, co zdenerwowało Credence'a do tego stopnia, że sam ujawnił się czarnoksiężnikomi pod postacią Obskurusa. Wtedy Grindelwald przeprosił chłopaka, a także namawiał do zapanowania nad istotą. Przyniosło to jednak skutek odwrotny od zamierzonego, ponieważ Barebone ponownie zmienił się w Obskurusa i zaczął demolować miasto. Wówczas Gellert ruszył za nim w pościg, a gdy go znalazł, zaczął go przekonywać, aby poszedł za nim. Gdy Grindelwald zbliżał się do Obskurodziciela, Tina zaatakowała go z zaskoczenia. Czarnoksiężnik po krótkiej chwili ją pokonał, ale jednocześnie Credence zdążył już mu uciec. Następnie Grindelwald dołączył do grupy aurorów, którym kazał ogrodzić teren metra, w którym schował się Credence. Sam czarnoksiężnik postanowił natomiast wejść do środka, aby móc z nim porozmawiać. Tam spotkał Barebone'a rozmawiającego z Newtem. Widząc to, Grindelwald postanowił zaatakować Newta. Widok tego pojedynku sprawił, że uprzednio uspokojony rozmową ze Skamanderem Obskurodziciel wrócił do swojej postaci. Przerwało to walkę, ponieważ obaj mężczyźni musieli uciekać przed jego straszliwą mocą. Gdy Obskurus wzbił się w powietrze, po czym z wrzaskiem spadł na Newtona i Gellerta, byli oni o krok od śmierci, ale w ostatniej chwili Credence'a powstrzymała Porpentyna, której słowa uspokoiły chłopaka. Próbowała ona także przekonać Barebone'a, że Graves go wykorzystuje, co spotkało się z odpowiedzią Gellerta pod postacią Perciwala, że chce tylko, aby był wolny. Rozmowę przerwało przybycie aurorów, którzy sprawili, że Credence kolejny raz zmienił się w Obskurusa. Gellert próbował zmusić ich do opuszczenia różdżek, ale Ci go nie posłuchali i ostatecznie zabili Credence'a. Grindelwald spytał ich wówczas, czy wiedzą, co zrobili, co przybyła razem z aurorami razem prezydent skwitowała słowami, że Obskurodziciela zabito na jej rozkaz, ponieważ odpowiedział on za śmierć niemaga oraz naraził społeczność na zdemaskowanie. Gdy Gellert stwierdził, że obecne zasady zmuszają ich do życia w kanałach oraz tłumienia własnej natury, Madame Picquery kazała zabrać mu różdżkę. Czarnoksiężnik próbował się bronić, ale ostatecznie przy pomocy pikującego licha został związany. Następnie Newt użył zaklęcia Revelio, które ujawniło wszystkim zgromadzonym, że pod postacią Gravesa ukrywał się Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald spytał, czy uważają, że są w stanie go zatrzymać, na co pani prezydent odpowiedziała, że MACUSA zrobi wszystko, aby tego dokonać. Potem aurorzy zmusili go do wstania i zabrali do więzienia znajdującego się w gmachu MACUSY. Gellert na pożegnanie stwierdził jedynie, że ukrywanie się to śmierć. W więzieniu i eskorta mały|250px|Abernathy pod postacią Grindelwalda podczas eskorty W więzieniu Gellertowi trzeba było już kilkukrotnie zmieniać strażników, ponieważ Ci nie wytrzymywali presji. Z tego powodu Magiczny Kongres zdecydował usunąć mu język. Ostatecznie pół roku po zatrzymaniu Grindelwald miał zostać przetransportowany z więzienia MACUSY do Europy przez Rudolpha Spielmana w eskorcie aurorów, aby móc tam odpowiedzieć za popełnione zbrodnie. Nie wiedzieli oni jednak, że jeden z pracowników Kongresu, Abernathy, był jednym z akolitów Grindelwalda, przez co już jakiś czas przed ekstradycją czarnoksiężnika zamienił się z nim miejscami za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego, a nawet poddał się za niego procedurze usunięcia języka. Kiedy powóz ciągnięty przez testrale z fałszywym Gellertem w środku odleciał, ten prawdziwy aportował się pod jego kołami, po czym przystąpił do zabijania eskorty. Gdy przemiany dobiegły końca, Spielman uświadomił sobie, że transportowany przestępca jest gdzie indziej. Niedługo później Gellert wszedł do powozu, po czym wyrzucił przebywających w środku aurorów za pojazd, a Rudolpha zrzucił wprost do wód Nowego Jorku. Po pozbyciu się wszystkich uczestniczących w transporcie Gellerta do więzienia, Grindelwald wraz z Abernathym polecieli w nieznanym kierunku, jednak najprawdopodobniej ich celem był Nurmengard. Paryż mały|lewo|250px|Grindelwald na ulicach Paryża Trzy miesiące później Grindelwald wraz ze swymi poplecznikami udał się w podróż do Paryża. Jego celem było ponowne odnalezienie Credence'a, który przeżył zniszczenie jego obskurusa, by móc wykorzystać jego umiejętności do zabicia Albusa Dumbledore'a. Po przybyciu rozkazał swoim akolitom zabić mugolskie małżeństwo wraz z ich dzieckiem, aby móc stworzyć w ich mieszkaniu swoje tymczasowe centrum dowodzenia. Później przeprowadził tam spotkanie, podczas którego informuje swoich podwładnych o celu wizyty. Jeden ze zwolenników Grindelwalda, Gunnar Grimmson miał na zlecenie Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii zabić Credence'a. W rzeczywistości jednak celem jego wizyty w Paryżu było tajne zlecenie dla Gellerta, jakim było zabicie Irmy Dugard. Gdy zabił kobietę, spotkał się z czarnoksiężnikiem i powiedział mu, że jest teraz spalony w Ministerstwie, ponieważ nie uwierzą mu tam, że mógł tak chybić. Grindelwald pocieszył go wówczas, że zrobił to „dla większego dobra”. Po tej rozmowie Gellert znalazł Credence'a i poinformował go, że jeśli chce poznać prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu, to musi przyjść na cmentarz Père Lachaise. Gdy Vinda Rosier przyprowadziła do niego Queenie Goldstein, Grindelwald postanowił z nią porozmawiać. Kobieta była przerażona widząc go, więc Gellert uspokoił ją, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Następnie wspomniał o tym, wiedząc o problemach Queenie dotyczących związku z niemagiem, że jednym z jego celów jest „wolność miłości”, o czym będzie mogła się przekonać, jeśli przyjdzie na spotkanie, które odbędzie się w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange. mały|250px|Grindelwald na spotkaniu swoich zwolenników Tego samego dnia odbyło się spotkanie jego zwolenników w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange, na które wcześniej zapraszał przy pomocy płacht zasłaniających budynki. Miejsce spotkania było również pewnego rodzaju pułapką, ponieważ na cmentarzu odbywała się w tym samym czasie rozmowa na temat pochodzenia Credence'a, przez co mimowolnie świadkami zgromadzenia stali się Newt Skamander, Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Yusuf Kama, Credence i Nagini. Po rozpoczęciu spotkania Grindelwald został przywitany brawami, ale odparł jedynie, aby mu nie klaskać, a samym sobie, ponieważ wszyscy razem walczą o lepsze jutro dla czarodziejów. Wygłosił porywającą mowę, w której ostrzegł zgromadzonych przed zgubną przyszłością, jaką czeka świat, jeśli mugole będą żyć tak jak obecnie i aby to udowodnić, za pomocą swojej magicznej czaszki, podzielił się wizją, która pokazywała najbrutalniejsze momenty nadchodzącej drugiej wojny światowej, z obrazami londyńskiego Blitzu i zbombardowania Hiroszimy. W pewnym momencie, ku niewiedzy Grindelwalda i zgromadzonych, z walizki Newta Skamandera uciekł Niuchacz. Po przedstawieniu wizji Gellert rozpoznał szwadron aurorów, którzy pod wodzą Tezeusza Skamandera, przyszli obserwować spotkanie zwolenników Grindelwalda. Grindelwald zaczął przedstawiać aurorów jako tych złych, którzy więzili i torturowali go w Nowym Jorku aby odnaleźć prawdę. Kiedy jedna ze zwolenniczek Grindelwalda zaatakowała jednego z aurorów, zmuszony był on zabić ją w samoobronie, co rozwścieczyło czarnoksiężnika. Grindelwald wykorzystał to jako dowód, że aurorzy zabijają bez powodu popierających go ludzi. Klęcząc przy martwym ciele dziewczyny, nie zorientował się, że Niuchacz Newta skradł należącą do niego fiolke ze braterstwem krwi. Gdy powstał, nakazał swoim zwolennikom deportować się i szerzyć jego idee, przez co w pomieszczeniu zostali tylko najbliżsi z popierających jego sprawę. Po chwili wyczarował krąg niebieskiego ognia, który mogli przejść pomyślnie tylko ci, którzy wyznawali jego poglądy. Wszyscy akolici poza Krallem przeszli pomyślnie przez ogień. Następnie krąg ognia przekroczyli również Credence i Queenie, a także mimo sprzeciwów Nagini i Jacoba. Gdy za ognistym okręgiem nie było już nikogo popierającego Grindelwalda, zmienił on charakter zaklęcia i zaczął wykorzystywać je jako broń, która miała zabić jego przeciwników. W wyniku tego ataku zginęła część towarzyszących Tezeuszowi aurorów, druga część postanowiła przejść przez ogień. Potem Gellert zaatakował braci Skamander, szydząc przy tym z Newta, czy naprawdę uważa, że Dumbledore by po nim płakał. Wtedy Leta Lestrange krzyknęła do niego, żeby przestał. Czarnoksiężnik przerwał walkę i zaproponował jej, by dołączyła do jego szeregów. Ta jednak odmówiła i próbowała go zaatakować, ale nieskutecznie bo Grindelwald odparował jej zaklęcie. Gdy Leta oszołomiła Vindę i zniszczyła trzymaną przez nią czaszkę, Gellert w odwecie zabił ją. Dodatkowo atak z zaskoczenia rozwścieczył Grindelwalda do tego stopnia, że wyzwolił śmiertelny ogień, który był w stanie zniszczyć Paryż, a następnie się deportował. Jakiś czas później w Nurmengardzie, Grindelwald odbył rozmowę z Queenie na temat Credence'a, podczas której kobieta ostrzegła go, że chłopak dalej się go boi. Czarnoksiężnik podszedł do okna, przy którym stał Credence, po czym dał mu prezent w postaci różdżki i pokazał mu, że pisklę, którym się opiekował, było w rzeczywistości feniksem. Następnie dodał, że ptak pojawia się w jego rodzinie, gdy jeden z jej członków potrzebuje pomocy. Na koniec rozmowy poinformował go, że jego brat chce go zniszczyć, i powiedział mu, że jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko to Aurelius Dumbledore, po czym się oddalił. Walka z Dumbledore'em Albus Dumbledore przez wiele lat odkładał ponowne spotkanie z Gellertem, gdyż bał się stanąć twarzą w twarz z faktem śmierci siostry oraz tego, że to on mógł być tym, który przypadkowo doprowadził do jej śmierci. Obaj czarodzieje byli mistrzami magii, a ci, którzy widzieli ich pojedynek, twierdzą, że żaden inny nie mógłby się z nimi równać. Grindelwald, który posiadał wtedy Czarną Różdżkę (uważaną za niezwyciężoną), przegrał z Dumbledore'em. Wtedy dawny przyjaciel odebrał czarnoksiężnikowi Insygnium. Dla większego dobra mały|270px|Twierdza Nurmengard Dla większego dobra to hasło, które miało usprawiedliwiać poczynania Gellerta Grindelwalda w dążeniu do władzy. Pomysłodawcą sloganu był najprawdopodobniej dawny przyjaciel czarnoksiężnika – Albus Dumbledore. Hermiona Granger powiedziała Harry'emu Potterowi, że hasło to zostało wyryte nad wejściem do Nurmengardu. Armia Gellerta Nie ma żadnych informacji o osobach przynależących do armii tego właśnie czarnoksiężnika. Mogli to być zarówno czarodzieje i czarownice, jak i różne potwory (np. olbrzymy, inferiusy). Po upadku Grindelwalda w 1945 roku, prawdopodobnie zostali wyłapani przez aurorów lub przez nich zabici. Niektórym być może udało się uniknąć kary i uciec. Grindelwald w Nurmengardzie mały|lewo|Grindelwald uwięziony w Nurmengardzie Po pojedynku czarnoksiężnik trafił do więzienia, które sam wybudował dla swoich wrogów. Przebywał tam latami uwięziony w najwyższej wieży mrocznej twierdzy. W marcu 1998 roku złożył mu wizytę sam Lord Voldemort, poszukujący Czarnej Różdżki. Gellert jednak przyznał, że nie boi się Riddle'a i nie zdradził mu swoich informacji. Jednym słowem nie wydał przyjaciela Albusa. Czarny Pan w napadzie furii zabił Grindelwalda. W rozmowie z Harrym, Albus Dumbledore przyznał, że jego dawny przyjaciel pod koniec życia zaczął odczuwać skruchę. Relacje Albus Dumbledore mały|Albus Dumbledore z Grindelwaldem|168x168px lewo|mały|183x183px|Albus widzący Grindelwalda w [[Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp|Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp]] Obaj chłopcy poznali się w Dolinie Godryka. Byli bardzo sprytni, inteligentni oraz ambitni, nic więc dziwnego, że tak dobrze się rozumieli. Grindelwald wraz z Albusem postanowili wyruszyć na wspólne poszukiwania Insygniów Śmierci. Jak mówiła Bathilda Bagshot, młodzieńcy ciągle rozprawiali o swoich wielkich planach i do głów przychodziły im coraz to nowe pomysły. W pewnym momencie ich przyjaźni, Dumbledore zaczął zauważać drzemiące w Gellercie zło, które ostatecznie ujawniło się podczas kłótni, w której zginęła Ariana. Wtedy czarnoksiężnik uciekł, a Albus nie szukał z nim więcej kontaktu. Po kilkunastu latach doszło między nimi do legendarnego pojedynku, w którym zwyciężył Dumbledore. Po zakończeniu serii Rowling przyznała, że Dumbledore był zakochany w Gellercie. Bathilda Bagshot Ciotka zawsze bardzo lubiła Gellerta. Była dla niego miła i z ochotą przyjmowała go w swoim domu. To właśnie Bathilda zapoznała Grindelwalda z Albusem. Nigdy nie brała na poważnie planów dwójki przyjaciół. W wywiadzie dla Rity Skeeter powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ją kim Gellert stał się później, ale dla niej zawsze był czarującym chłopcem. W jej domu było kilka starych fotografii Grindelwalda. Aberforth Dumbledore Aberforth nigdy nie lubił Gellerta Grindelwalda. Uważał, że czarnoksiężnik próbuje odsunąć Albusa od rodziny, a w szczególności od niezrównoważonej siostry Ariany. Doszło między nimi do kłótni na tym tle. Grindelwald rzucił zaklęcie Cruciatus na młodszego brata swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Albus próbował powstrzymać Gellerta, a spór przerodził się w prawdziwy pojedynek. Podczas walki, jedno z zaklęć zabiło Arianę, a Grindelwald pospiesznie opuścił Dolinę Godryka. Mykew Gregorowicz mały|lewo|300px|Gellert kradnie Czarną Różdżkę Grindelwald prawdopodobnie zakupił swoją pierwszą różdżkę właśnie w sklepie Gregorowicza, jednak nie jest to potwierdzona informacja. Po latach czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się, że wytwórca różdżek posiada różdżkę o niespotykanej mocy, nawet sam się tym chwalił. Gellert postanowił odebrać Czarną Różdżkę Gregorowiczowi, oszałamiając go (nie zabijając!) w jego pracowni. Istnieją dwie opcje. Pierwsza, że Mykew naprawdę nie wiedział kto ukradł mu Berło Śmierci, a druga, że wytwórca rozpoznał Grindelwalda, lecz nie chciał powiedzieć o tym Czarnemu Panu, aby tak potężny przedmiot magiczny nie dostał się w jego ręce. Lord Voldemort mały|280px|Voldemort rozmawia z Grindelwaldem Poszukując Czarnej Różdżki, Tom Marvolo Riddle odwiedził Gellerta w Nurmengardzie. Grindelwald uważał, że Voldemort nie rozumie wielu rzeczy i nie zdradził mu położenia jednego z trzech Insygniów. Czarny Pan w napadzie furii zabił Gellerta Grindelwalda, rzucając na niego Zaklęcie Uśmiercające. Wiktor Krum Znany na całym, czarodziejskim świecie szukający nienawidził Gellerta Grindelwalda. Uważał, że zabił on wielu ludzi, w tym jego własnego dziadka. Krum był agresywny wobec osób które w jakikolwiek sposób wiązały się z tzw. Znakiem Grindelwalda (symbolem Insygniów Śmierci). Jedną z takich osób był Ksenofilius Lovegood. Harry Potter mały|lewo|Zdjęcie w domu Bathildy Bagshot Harry Potter nigdy nie spotkał Gellerta Grindelwalda. Jednak niejednokrotnie natknął się na jego nazwisko np. na odwrocie karty Albusa Dumbledore'a. Widział go również w dwóch wizjach. W pierwszej dotyczącej kradzieży Czarnej Różdżki z pracowni Gregorowicza, a w drugiej zaś dotyczącej poszukiwań legendarnego Insygnium przez Voldemorta, podczas których odwiedza on Grindelwalda w więzieniu, gdzie zabija go w napadzie furii. Trudno określić jakie zdanie miał o czarnoksiężniku Harry. W rozmowie z Dumbledore'em, wysunął teorię dotyczącą tego, że Gellert chciał powstrzymać Riddle'a przed zbezczeszczeniem grobu Albusa. Newt Skamander mały|212x212px|Grindelwald przesłuchuje Skamandera pod postacią [[Perciwal Graves|Perciwala Gravesa]] Potężny czarodziej, w przebraniu jako Perciwal Graves, spotkał utalentowanego magizoologa w Nowym Jorku w 1926 roku. Grindelwald zainteresował się, dlaczego Dumbledore lubił Newta. Prawdopodobnie nie traktował umiejętności i przekonań Newta poważnie, przez co był ciekawy, jak ten mógł przyciągnąć do siebie tak wielkiego czarodzieja. Ostatecznie uczynił jednak wszystko, aby obarczyć Skamandera winą za ofiary obskurodziciela, a także kazał go stracić, choć niechętnie. Wyjawił także Tinie Goldstein, że Newton został wydalony z Hogwartu, gdyż nieomal zabił ucznia w wypadku z udziałem Magicznego stworzenia. Gdy Newt pokrzyżował plany Grindelwalda, by złapać Credence'a Barebone'a, Grindelwald porzucił wszelkie pozory i zaciekle zaatakował Newta, pojedynkując się z nim a nawet torturując go błyskawicami. Newt doprowadził do pojmania Grindelwalda przy pomocy Pikującego licha i ujawnił jego prawdziwą tożsamość MACUSA, ale zanim czarnoksiężnik został eskortowany przez aurorów, Grindelwald zwrócił się do Newta i rzekł tajemniczo: "I tak wszyscy zginiecie", prawdopodobnie jako wiadomość dla Dumbledore'a z powodu bliskiej znajomości Skamandera i Dumbledore'a. Grindelwald natknął się niecały rok później na Newta w Paryżu i zaatakował jego i jego sprzymierzeńców, pytając Newta, czy Dumbledore będzie go opłakiwał. Newt jednak przetrwał bitwę. Credence Barebone Grindelwald, podczas fałszywego okazywania uczucia do Credence'a w celu znalezienia u niego obskurusa, za bardzo nie opiekował się nim i oschle odrzucił go na bok, gdy myślał, że osiągnął swój cel. Gdy okazało się, że Credence był obskurusem, Grindelwald był zaskoczony i próbował, aby Credence naraził całą społeczność czarodziei w Ameryce Północnej oraz stworzył broń przeciwko Dumbledore'owi. Umiejętności magiczne Grindelwald był bardzo zdolnym czarodziejem. Już w wieku szesnastu lat rzucał Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Umiał także znakomicie się ukryć używając Zaklęcia Zwodzącego. Prawdopodobnie był także bardzo dobry w oklumencji, gdyż Lord Voldemort nie mógł odczytać jego myśli. * Czarna magia: był wyjątkowo utalentowany w tej dziedzinie, posiadał nawet do tego pasję od młodzieńczych lat. Gdy tylko stał się studentem Durmstrangu, jego eksperymenty na lekcjach był bardzo niebezpieczne, prawie nawet śmiertelne; ostatecznie jego pokręcone eksperymenty stały się zbyt niebezpieczne nawet dla tolerancyjnego spojrzenia Durmstrangu na czarną magię. W wieku 17 lat, potrafił wyczarować silnego Cruciatusa, który był jednym z trzech Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Do czasu, gdy stał się dorosły, był powszechnie uznawany za najpotężniejszego praktykującego czarną magią w historii. * Transmutacja: odznaczał się biegłością w tej dziedzinie, jego umiejętności i wiedza w obszarze transfiguracji ludzi w rzeczy oraz zwierzęta, była wystarczająca, żeby przekształcić siebie samego w dokładną kopię Perciwala Gravesa. * Teleportacja: jako najstarszy czarodziej, był w stanie teleportować się. Jednak jest zdolny, do teleportowania się z większą szybkością i precyzją, pozwalającą mu unikać ataki przemocy obskurusa Credence'a. * Zaklęcia: Grindelwald był ekstremalnie utalentowany w tej dziedzinie. Albus Dumbledore twierdził, że w wieku 17 lat, potrafił rzucać Zaklęcie Kameleona wystarczająco silnie, by skutecznie się oddać niewidzialnej przemianie, bez potrzeby użycia Peleryny-niewidki. * Historia magii: Gellert posiadał doskonałą wiedzę na temat magicznej historii i wiedzę na temat szczególnej specjalizacji w jej częściach, które dotyczyły potężnych, magicznych artefaktów takich jak Insygnia Śmierci i nauki o różdżkach. Na przykład, wiedział, że Ignotus Peverell właściciel Peleryny-niewidki spoczywał w Dolinie Godryka. * Wróżbiarstwo: Grindelwald był jasnowidzem. Miał wizję o istnieniu silnego obskurusa połączonego z Credence'em Barebone'em. Jednak, nie był on ekspertem w tej magicznej dziedzinie, gdyż początkowo źle zinterpretował wizję, wierzącą, że Credence, mógł go prowadzić do dziecka. * Intelektualny geniusz: Grindelwald był nie tylko świetnym czarodziejem, ale był również niesamowicie inteligentny. Uważano, że był na tym samym poziomie intelektualnym, co Albus Dumbledore, który został uznany za najlepszego ucznia w historii Hogwartu. Dobytek * Łańcuszek z symbolem Insygniów Śmierci: posiadał naszyjnik z wisiorkiem ze znakiem Insygniów Śmierci, który dał dla Credence'a Barebone'a, ten za to mógł przywołać Gellerta poprzez jego dotknięcie. * Różdżka Gellerta Grindelwalda: oryginalna różdżka Gellerta, w znacznej mierze używana przez niego do trwałego rzeźbienia symbolu Insygniów Śmierci w ścianie Instytutu Magii Durmstrangu, później używana w trójdrożnym pojedynku między samym sobą, Albusem Dumbledorem i Aberforthem Dumbledorem. * Różdżka Perciwala Gravesa: podczas infiltracji MACUSA w przebraniu Perciwala Gravesa, Grindelwald dzierżył różdżkę Gravesa przeciwko wielu pracownikom MACUSA. Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie ją zdobył, ani jak opanował. * Czarna Różdżka: dzierżył ją, była to najpotężniejsza różdżka, jaka tylko istniała. Znana była jako Różdżka przeznaczenia, była jednym z Insygniów Śmierci. Osiągnęła sukces w tej dziedzinie, po oszołomieniu Mykewa Gregorowicza, lecz Grindelwald ostatecznie stracił ją w trakcie legendarnego pojedynku z Albusem Dumbledorem. Etymologia 150px|prawo * Imię Gellert jest węgierskim odpowiednikiem imienia Gerard, pochodzącego od germańskiego ger (włócznia) oraz hard (wytrzymały). * Święty Gellert był włoskim misjonarzem i męczennikiem, niegdyś pracującym na Węgrzech. * Grindel to starogermański odpowiednik słowa piorun, a wald oznacza las. * Grin w języku angielskim znaczy szczerzyć zęby, a Grindelwald słynął ze swojego aroganckiego uśmieszku. * Grindelwald jest małą wioską w Szwajcarii, co ciekawe położoną niecałe 200 km od Czarnej Puszczy w Niemczech. * Gellért Hill '' to wysokie wzgórze z widokiem na rzekę Dunaj w Budapeszcie, na Węgrzech. Wzgórze te zostało nazwane na cześć świętego Gerarda, który został zrzucony z owego wzgórza. Za kulisami mały|241x241px|Wizerunek Grindelwalda w [[LEGO Dimensions]] * Postać Grindelwalda przypomina pod wieloma względami Adolfa Hitlera. Data pojedynku Gellerta z Albusem zbiega się z datą upadku nazistowskich Niemiec, Gellert przyjął starożytny symbol (Insygniów Śmierci), podobnie jak zrobili to naziści (swastyka), a więzienie Nurmengard kojarzy się z frankońską Norymbergą, gdzie odbyły się procesy nazistów. * W adaptacji filmowej, Gellert mówi Voldemortowi o tym, że Czarna Różdżka leży w grobie Dumbledore'a. Oprócz tego, w filmie Voldemort nie zabija Grindelwalda. * Pierwsza wzmianka o czarnoksiężniku pojawia się w książce ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (w filmie scena ta została usunięta). * W wywiadzie z lipca 2005, Joanne Kathleen Rowling powiedziała, że Gellert Grindelwald zmarł w roku 1945 (w tym samym, w którym został pokonany przez Dumbledore'a). Informacja ta jest jednak niezgodna z kanonem, ponieważ jak wiadomo z Insygnii Śmierci, Gellert zginął dopiero w 1998 roku zabity przez Voldemorta. * Kiedy Grindelwald został zabity przez Voldemorta w Nurmengardzie, miał 115 lat. * J. K. Rowling potwierdziła, że Dumbledore był gejem i był zakochany w Grindelwaldzie. * Różdżka Gellerta jest częścią logo Wizarding World. * Młody Gellert, pojawił się w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. * Podczas, gdy Grindelwald jest opisywany jako niebieskooki w scenariuszu Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć, natomiast w filmie ma różnobarwność tęczówki (heterochromię). Jego prawe oko jest jasnoniebieskie lub szare, a lewe ciemne (możliwe, że czarne). * Do Voldemorta zwraca się jego prawdziwym imieniem, „Tom”. * Grindelwald, był pierwszym znanym uczniem Durmstrangu, przedstawionym w kanonie, chociaż faktem było to, że tam uczęszczał, lecz objawił się tylko w części ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci''. Zobacz także * Armia Gellerta Grindelwalda * Insygnia Śmierci * Globalna wojna czarodziejów * Symbol Insygniów Śmierci Występowanie mały|Gellert jako figurka z klocków LEGO. * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta * Pottermore * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć de2:Gellert Grindelwald da:Gellert Grindelwald de:Gellert Grindelwald en:Gellert Grindelwald es:Gellert Grindelwald fi:Gellert Grindelwald fr:Gellert Grindelwald he:גלרט גרינדלוולד it:Gellert Grindelwald ja:ゲラート・グリンデルバルド nl:Gellert Grindelwald no:Gellert Grindelwald pt-br:Gerardo Grindelwald ru:Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд sv:Gellert Grindelwald tr:Gellert Grindelwald uk:Ґелерт Ґріндельвальд zh:盖勒特·格林德沃 Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Uczestnicy pojedynku w Dolinie Godryka Kategoria:Uczniowie Durmstrangu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1883 Kategoria:Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Jasnowidze